


And All Through The House

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: A Christmas drabble, because I couldn’t wait until Christmas morning to post this.





	And All Through The House

“Cormoran?”

 

Silence. Or rather, silence with a background swish of wind.

 

“Cormoran?”

 

Robin’s whispers increased in volume but the lump of duvet on her right hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“Cormoran!” This whisper was accompanied by a shove in the general direction of his chest.

 

“Mm, wha’?” Came the muffled response as a tuft of dark hair poked out of the top of the duvet.

 

“Did you hear something?”

 

“No.” Strike snuggled deeper under the sheets.

 

“Strike!” Robin said, this time she snaked a hand across the bed and tried to find his face.

 

“Ge’ off.” Strike flipped over and Robin sat up.

 

“It’s 6am.”

 

“And there’s no kids up yet.”

 

“So?”

 

“So we get longer in bed. It’s a Christmas miracle.”

 

“Cormoran! Don’t be such a grinch.” Robin said as she pulled the covers off Strike, eliciting an unimpressed groan from him.

 

“We decided on 6am so the boys wouldn’t get up at some ungodly hour. If there’s no children awake then they forfeit the agreement.” And with that Strike pulled the duvet back over his head.

 

Robin scowled at the lump in the bed and lay back down. The room was still pitch black and outside was just as dark, the nearest light was a few hundred yards down the road. Joan and Ted’s house had a small lake at the bottom of the long garden and it reminded Robin of her grandparents’ house. Miraculously Strike and Robin had his old room to themselves. Ted appeared to have commandeered a section of it for his model plane hobby but Strike’s childhood and teenage years were scattered generously throughout. Lucy and Greg were next door in her old, and larger, bedroom with two of the boys while Jack was staying in Joan and Ted’s room. He was, in Strike’s opinion, irrationally excited about spending the night on the floor in his sleeping bag.

 

Robin’s mind began to wander, the promise of opening the tin of Quality Street straight after dinner was making her mouth water. Ilsa and Robin had both sworn off chocolate for the last two weeks, not that Robin could remember why, something about there being a direct correlation between taste and the period of time since something was last eaten. Nick and Strike had been completely supportive, in that they bought the usual amount of chocolate with the grocery shopping and ate it themselves.

 

There! Robin thought. There was movement in the still house.

 

“Someone’s up!” Robin exclaimed, but Strike didn’t budge.

 

“It’s probably just uncle Ted getting a start on the turkey.” Was Strike’s muffled response.

 

“Which means we can get up.”

 

“You can get up anytime you want, it’s not no man’s land.”

 

“Would you just get up and be the first to wake everyone if we were staying with my parents this Christmas?”

 

Strike’s head poked out and bleary eyes met Robin’s.

 

“Good point.”

 

“UNCLE CORMORAAAAAAAAN.”

 

A screaming Jack came storming into the room, door banging against the wall as it was flung open and light dazzling their eyes when he hit the switch. Robin sat up quickly, swinging her legs out of the bed as Strike’s surprised ‘christ’ was muffled into his pillow.

 

“Get up, it’s Christmas, come on, it’s Christmas, it’s Christmas.” Jack was already adorned with a Santa hat to match his red Christmas pajamas and a length of tinsel hung around him like an ammo belt. Robin couldn’t help but smile at the excitement plastered across his face.

 

Distantly Robin heard the sound of the other two boys somewhere in the hall and Joan’s laugh but it was quickly drowned out by Jack jumping up onto the bed to take the space previously occupied by her legs.

 

“COME ON UNCLE CORM. There’s presents!” Jack said, pulling his Santa hat off and throwing it at Strike, who was perched up on one elbow.

 

“You’ve already peaked? That’s cheating!” Robin said, eyes narrowing to scowl playfully at Jack.

 

“You were taking too long!”

 

“How long have you been up?” Robin asked.

 

“Aaaages but mum said we had to be quiet cause we’d promised not to get up before six.” Jack sounded decidedly put out.

 

“What? I thought it was already...” Strike’s voice trailed off as he grabbed his watch from the nightstand.

 

“5:45?! Were you trying to get me to break the truce?” Strike accused Robin.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Robin replied, winking at Jack in the process.

 

“C’mon!” Jack said, grabbing Robin’s pillow and throwing it at Strike.

 

“Hey!” Strike caught the pillow just before it hit him in the face.

 

“Yeah uncle Corm, come on!” Robin grabbed her other pillow and jumped up onto all fours and smashed the pillow down onto Strike’s head. Jack jumped off the bed and grabbed their dressing gowns from the desk chair, returning to their bed juggling a pile of fabric.

 

“Alright mate, we’re coming, we’re coming.” Strike said, sitting up properly and running a hand through his sleep tousled hair. Robin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took her dressing gown from Jack. She laughed at the energy pouring out of the boy already as he jumped off the bed again and went in search of something around Strike’s side of the bed.

 

Jack popped back up and threw Strike’s prosthetic leg into the middle of the bed.

 

“Here! Alright c’mon, lets go.” Jack collected his Santa hat and ran to the door.

 

Strike couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed his leg from the bed and pulled a rubber sock from the floor. Robin stretched across and wrapped an arm aroundStrike’s waist, resting her forehead on his back as he pulled his leg on.

 

“AUNTY ROBIN!” Came Jack’s exasperated cry and Robin turned suddenly, pulling her hand away from Strike who, now with his leg on, stood and pulled his own dressing gown on.

 

She looked over at Jack and felt a surge of love as she watched his eyes, full of excitement and innocence and warmth, turn to look at Strike who walked over and pulled Jack’s Santa hat down over his eyes.

 

_Aunty Robin?_

 

Strike turned back towards her as Jack ran off down the hall and reached out a hand. Robin took it, pausing only long enough for Strike, whose mouth was stretched into a wide grin, to plant a kiss on her knuckles. She let him pull her out of bed and towards the rush of competing voices and chaotic sounds that could only be those of a family on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and his love for his uncle Corm is too precious and I couldn’t not write a little Xmas drabble with him in it. (Still mad at JKR for robbing us of the trip to the Imperial War Museum)
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great December and to anyone who celebrates Christmas here’s an early HAPPY CHRISTMAS. To everyone else, I hope you have a great, peaceful and happy end of the year.


End file.
